1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate to semiconductor device packages. Some example embodiments may relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor device packages.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor device packages may be largely divided into two groups, a group for high speed/high frequency operations and a group for high power handling. Semiconductor device packages for high speed/high frequency operations may have been developed to reduce a parasitic component for a high speed operation, such as a parasitic inductance, and may be vulnerable to high current driving. Semiconductor device packages for high power handling may have been developed to improve a heat dissipation characteristic for high current driving, and may be relatively disadvantageous in terms of operating speed. It may be difficult to manufacture a semiconductor device package that satisfies both high current driving and high speed/high frequency operation characteristics.
Meanwhile, for actual applications of diverse semiconductor devices that have been recently studied and developed, development of packages suitable for characteristics of each device is necessary. In this regard, various requirements need to be taken into consideration. For example, a field effect transistor (FET) using a Group III-V based compound semiconductor may be advantageous in a variety of ways, such as exhibiting a large increase in efficiency of a system because of a low switching loss due to low conduction loss and fast switching characteristics, a possibility of volume reduction of a passive component due to a high operating frequency, and a low temperature dependence according to a wide bandgap characteristic. However, for actual applications of such semiconductor devices, it may be required to develop packages most suitable to characteristics of devices, and various requirements, for example, high speed operation, high power handling, securing of a withstand voltage characteristic, convenience of manufacturing, high throughput, small package size, etc., may need to be taken into consideration.